I Love LA
I Love LA by Randy Newman is featured in City of Angels, the eleventh episode of Season Five. It is sung by Will and the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Blaine, Jake, Sam, and Will. Will starts the song in the choir room and continues as the New Directions are on their way to nationals by a double decker bus. Lyrics Will: Hate New York City It's cold and it's damp And all the people dress like monkeys Let's leave Chicago to the Eskimos That town's a little bit too rugged For you and me, bad girl Blaine: Rollin' down Imperial Highway With a big nasty red-head at my side Artie: Santa Ana winds blowin' hot from the north And we were born to ride Will: Roll down the window, put down the top Crank up the Beach Boys Baby, don't let the music stop We're gonna ride it 'til we Just can't ride it no more Blaine: From the South Bay to the Valley From the West Side to the East Side Blaine with Artie: Everybody, very happy Cause the sun is shining all the time Blaine with New Directions (New Directions): Looks like another perfect day I love L.A. (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) We love it (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (Artie: Yeah!) (Artie: I love L.A.) (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (Artie: Woo-hoo) We love it (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (Artie: Yeah, yeah) We love it Jake: Look at that mountain Look at those trees Blaine: Look at that bum over there, man He's down on his knees Sam: Look at these women Ain't nothin' like 'em nowhere New Directions: Ain't nothin' like 'em Na-na-na-na-nana-nana Blaine (New Directions): Century Boulevard (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (We love it) Jake (New Directions): Victory Boulevard (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (We love it) Artie (New Directions): Santa Monica Boulevard (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (We love it) Sam (New Directions): Sixth Street (Ah, ah, ah) (We love it, we love it, we love it) Blaine: We love L.A. I love L.A. Artie: I love L.A. Blaine: I love L.A. Jake (New Directions): I love L.A. I love L.A. (Oooh) I love L.A. (We love it) Artie (New Directions): I love it (Oh, oh, oh, L.A.) Blaine: I love L.A. Jake (New Directions): I love L.A., yeah (We love it) Oh whoa (Oh, oh, oh, L.A.) Blaine (Jake): I love L.A. (Oh woah) Blaine and Jake with New Directions: We love it! Trivia *This is the last time Jake sings a solo in Season Five and the whole series. *Ironically, the lyrics of this song talk about disliking New York and Chicago, which are the locations where Nationals were held the two previous years. Gallery Illakitty.gif Tumblr n2ayqux2nF1qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr n2ayqux2nF1qzmvoio1 250.gif Tumblr n2aw0sy8Bv1rab3tyo2 500.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo1 r1 250.gif ilovela.gif tumblr_n2awn2uRbH1qlujf1o2_250.gif tumblr_nasllstgtk1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nasllstgtk1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nasllstgtk1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nasllstgtk1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nasllstgtk1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nasllstgtk1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nasllstgtk1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nasllstgtk1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:City of Angels (EP)